Lightning and the Rabbit
by Layla4ever
Summary: Lucy has to change her life for the better, or it will be go the same e day she meets a guy is the day she becomes a mother figure. One girl , One guy , and a mysterious child they decided to raise. Will this affect Lucy's love life or will it change it for the better ? All we know is that Laxus will regret his decision at the end .
1. Late again

Lucy's P.O.V

Is life really fun when you're having fun by yourself ? Everyone I met so far is having the times of their lives except for me, and Juvia with the weird temporary restraining order she got from Gray. Although she got the restraining order she thinks it means Gray was thinking about her in a complicated way. Natsu is always flamboyant as ever, especially now since Lisanna joined our team. She's actually a really good person once you get to know her. Now there is me , a girl who can only cause trouble because her name,magic,items, and looks . I know everyone is tired of saving me because I'm tired of getting saved . I'm just the weakest member on the team but, one day I'll be there to save them when they're in need.

Today I'm going to recreate my image! I can't let everyone pass me up now.

Shoot! I totally forgot about the job we have today. I gotta meet everybody at the train station at nine o'clock. As I looked at the clock it was already eight fifty-seven. I better hurry before Gray worries about me. If that happens then Juvia will probably fall from the sky and kidnap Gray again.

As I was running with toast in my mouth almost on time for once , I bumped into a tall blonde haired man who had amazing back muscles with the full set to go with it too. From the way he walked it looked as if he was angry,and misunderstood as if he never got to tell everyone that the rumors of him peeping in the girls locker rooms wasn't him but his friend. As the hunk turned around I realized it was Laxus Dreyar. Laxus was always quiet among other members outside of his team so, maybe he was misunderstood even after the fact he turned some of the girls into stone to try and take over the guild.

"Uhh are you okay usagi?" Laxus said with toast in his mouth.

"Yea I'm fine thanks for asking. Wait hold on why did you just call me usagi ?! "

" Well if you really want to know U-sa-gi I'll tell you. It's because when you bumped into me I accidentally caught your toast and started eating it. It was delicious too but , I prefer to eat something like pancakes with cream on top next time if you don't mind."

"How could you eat my ultimate high school girl limited edition hand made toast?! Bakemono,Bakemono,Bakemono!" I kept repeating myself as I started trying to get my fake tears to come in.

Laxus's P.O.V

Gosh I didn't know it was that important to her. I gotta do something before the crowd gets bigger . As I try to calm Lucy down it only seemed to make her even more louder . I was too late the crowd had already surrounded us and they were calling me names or making up stories already. For example she caught me cheating on her, I was dumping her during our first date, or I was just the scary man who picked on little girls, and even more rumors only their imaginations could come up with . Some little kid came at me with a stick and ended up hurting himself causing him to almost scratch his eyeball out.

"Oi kid are you okay" I asked him as I picked him up .

The crowd start yelling as soon as the boy's blood started dripping from his that some old lady started to call the magic council for a ruckus in the neighborhood. Things started to get out of my control, so I put the boy on my back and ran and grabbed Lucy by her hand and threw her towards the train station and I jumped following her from behind .

Geez why are women so noisy ?

Lucy's P.O.V

Train Station 9:30

Nooooo! I missed my train I can't believe Laxus threw me 2 miles past the train station so he put me on his back and jumped again . He really is a monster,but how did he know I was going to the train station ?

"Hey Laxus I have a question for you ."

"Sure what is it Blondie ?"

"Lucy is fine for now thanks"

"Ok Usagi"

"Ughhh, anyways how did you know I was going to the train station?"

"Oh that's because we have a job together today "

"What job? We don't have a job together . " I said in a stern voice .

"They didn't tell you? Well this going to be good , I'll let them tell you instead of me right now just trust me. Ok?"

"Ok I guess but in return you have to make me breakfast , and do what ever I say for one month for whenever I see you."

"Deal!" Laxus said with a scary grin on his face.

As we walked towards the second train to where the other team members where headed, I remembered I forgot what this whole mission was about. Usually Natsu would just tell me when I meet up with him or when I Lucy-kicked him out my room/window. I promise Natsu can just be a kid sometimes. Although that's what I like about him. Especially how he's the number one person I can count on, or his way of sulking when I say I have a date,but lately he hasn't been sulking when I say that. Anyways I should probably get some sleep instead of thinking about him all day .

The minute me and Laxus get on the train, I started dozing off before we even took off. The minute I laid my head down in the back of the empty seat cushion,my head felt as if I just got hit in the head by my old man .

"Oi Laxus I got my first command for you to do."

"What is it Blondie?"

"Well that's better than Usagi being my name I guess." I sighed with a tiny bit of relief .

"What's the command Blondie don't keep me waiting "

"Well don't get ahead of yourself when I say it ok?"

"Ok Blondie just tell me the command already!" Laxus said with an intimidating face .

"Let me use your chest as a pillow" I said while blushing .

"W-What are you talking about?" Laxus said while blushing which cause me to blush harder.

" I'm really tired and the seat cushions are hard as a brick "

" Well how come you just can't use your chest as a pillow? Huh? Why can't you? Pevert ! Laxus yelled while covering his body.

"Calm down I'm just tired " I tried to explain to him.

"Oh well come lay down beside me , I've got extra space for you if you just need a pillow boy."

"Thanks Laxus I said while laying down next to him while putting my head on his chest ."

As I was falling into a deep sleep I could feel Laxus holding me close for warmth. He really isn't that scary once you get too know him, I mean he might throw you like a frisbee but it's ok as long you're on his good side I Laxus doesn't speak of this towards Natsu or he my chances of love are ruined .

Laxus's P.O.V

As Lucy was falling asleep, I started to wonder where that boy I jumped off with is at right now . Last time we both saw him he was getting stitches near the nurses station on the train . Hopefully he's still there because we're 98 miles away from home.

I decided to look for him since I lost him after all. But I couldn't wake Lucy up so I decided to carry her princess-style . As I was tip-toeing I found the boy crying about hos farther will ever come back for him.

By the sound of it his farther left him when he was born and his mother left him because he wasn't that important if his dad wasn't here with her . I could tell that was a lot to deal with so I decided to comfort him although it wasn't easy . He kept calling me old man and weirdo for talking to him and carrying Lucy at the same time as if it was normal. Ten minutes later I did get through the twelve year old boy and he said he wanted me to be his farther. I couldn't decline after all I heard so I decided to raise the boy as if he was my own .

I told the boy he could sleep with me and Lucy for a happy family feeling. He accepted the offer before I could even say it. I guess he just new .

Finally I can get some sleep now and so can this boy . As my new son and Lucy were asleep it felt like a family a little bit .

A family I always wanted .


	2. What happens on the train

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke to gossip about Laxus and me on the train. It was two loudmouth girls who were talking about how I was too young for Laxus. I'll admit the situation was pretty weird for me to be sleeping on top of him, but the seat next to me was missing a cushion. As I started doing my upper body stretches on Laxus, because I was too lazy too get up and actually do it right, I ended up waking up the kid I think Laxus took. I could tell he didn't have a home from the moment I saw him, but I can't just raise every homeless kid I see.

"Mom, what's your name?" the blonde haired boy asked as he hugged me really hard. "M-Mom?! I'm way too young to be your mom." "But Dad said this is the family he always wanted last night." "What are you talking about?" "Last night when Dad thought we were asleep, he said that." "Well, who's Dad?" I asked thinking this would solve everything. "Him!" the little boy said as he pointed towards Laxus. That's really sweet of him to call Laxus Dad. I remember my dad was really cruel, always focusing on money; he didn't even pay me attention after mom died, and to top it off, he never once attended my birthdays. Ugh, remembering those days really puts a toll on me.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" I had asked him with a cute smile. "Sting," he said proudly while saluting towards me. "How about this, Sting? How about we wake Daddy up with a good morning kiss on the cheek?" "O-Ok," Sting said while blushing. As Sting and I gave Laxus a good morning kiss, I realized I should take a picture of this. So I pulled out my camera I rarely get to use for adventures and vacations. "Ready Sting?" I asked him with a bit of cheekiness. "Yes, Mommy," Sting replied still blushing from what he's about to do.

Laxus P.O.V

As I awoke, a magical camera floated in front of my face. The weirdest things I've woken up to was probably this. When I thought it was finally over, it wasn't. Lucy and the kid, I brought with me, kissed me on the cheek. After that, the camera flashes spitting out an image of them kissing me on the cheek. "What are you guys doing?" I said with a bright red face. "Isn't it obvious? We're giving Dad a good morning kiss," Sting said. "Yeah, can't I give my daddy a kiss?" Lucy said going along with the mood. The gossip in the train suddenly got quieter. The things I heard were basically just the same over and over. After I got up, I decided to tell Lucy the situation, but she gave me a stare. A stare that meant "I'm pretty knowledgeable of what the situation is".

After she gave me that look, I decided that we should go eat since I was the married father for a good 40 seconds. After we sat down at the dining counter in the train station, I noticed the boy was sitting on Lucy's lap. It was kinda cute until he started getting too attached to her like calling her mom, trying to feed her, and just being the typical six year old kid he was. "Jealous?" Lucy said with a smirk on her face. "Why would I be jealous?" "Well, for one, I see a tiny dark aura growing around you," she said with a scared face. "I'm only jealous that the kid chose you over me," I said with a disappointed look on my face. "Sting," Lucy said.

"What stings?" I asked her. "His name is Sting, Smart One," Lucy said with an angry look on her face. "Well, sorry, I didn't know that was his name." "You're a terrible father you know that?!" Lucy said as she stormed off from the dining counter. Before I could even reach her, the train suddenly stopped. "Sorry about the sudden stop, but on the bright side you've reached your destination everybody," the man said as he disappeared from the magic lacrima. As I was walking toward our seats, I realised all our stuff was gone. I can't believe Lucy actually took all our stuff and left. Oh well, she can't get that far anyways while watching a child. The minute I run off the train, I realized Lucy wasn't anywhere to be found! I started to panic; my only-maybe-crush is gone. Wait, what did I just even think?! It's probably because I was jealous of Sting earlier. Ughhh, why do I keep doing this? I know why; I'm sick or tired. It has to be. . .

As I'm running everywhere, I finally see Lucy at the front of the train station holding Sting's hand with our luggage behind her.

Lucy's P.O.V

Gosh, I can't even believe Laxus didn't even now his own child's name! His uncaring attitude toward Stingm just forgetting that reminded me of my father. But I would rather have someone not know my name than someone yelling at me for being a burden. "Sting, do you wanna go anywhere until your dad comes back?" "Daddy!" Sting said cheerfully. "Yeah, until Daddy gets -" I was suddenly cut off because someone grabbed me from behind. I felt this person's rough hands before; I could tell it was Laxus from the time he threw me towards the train station. So I calmed down before I did anything.

"Where did you think you were going without me, Stupid?" Laxus yelled at me as he turned me towards him. "I was just about to go exploring. Calm down, Laxus." " S-Sorry," Laxus said as he started to pick up Sting.

"Sting, I'm sorry I haven't been a good father lately." "It's OK, Daddy!" Sting said while climbing to the top of his father's head. "It finally looks like you guys are finally getting along." "Yeah," Laxus agreed. "Well, I guess it's time for me to take you guys to the hotel," Laxus said with a tired voice. "I finally get to see Natsu!" "I don't understand what's so special about him." "Neither do I, but that's what makes me like him even more," I explained while kicking some rocks.

Laxus's P.O.V

Honestly, I don't get why he can get her to smile, but I can't. It's just so frustrating! Ugh, what's with these thoughts I'm having? They're tearing me apart on the inside over some girl! I don't know if this is love or a crazy obsession with her, but I have to fight back! I can't fall in love with this twintail bunny girl. I just can't. "Hey Lucy, before we go, I have a question for you." "What is it Laxus?" "Since I don't know how to raise a child, will you help me?" "Sure, I'll be just like your future wife," Lucy said while covering Sting's ears, so he wouldn't get sad about only having a father. "W-Whatever, but thanks." Sting grabbed both our hands and started singing every word he could think of. "Well, here we go. Next stop, swimming pool resort!"


	3. The beginning of a long journey

The Beginning Of A Long Journey

Lucy POV

Without a word, Laxus stomped off down the lobby to wait in the check-in line leaving Sting and I on our own. I blinked in disbelief. Was this man ready to raise a kid? Did he know all of the trouble kids got into when left alone? I glanced down at Sting, who was just averting his eyes everywhere trying to find something to do .Before he got tempted to do something I grabbed his hand and went led him over to the lobby chairs, we chatted about some of the town's activities. Sitting in two of the plush chairs in the waiting area, I noticed Laxus's head tilted to the side. He was obviously listening in. I smiled. Maybe he could be a good dad afterall.

"Mom, look! It says that there is an aquarium here in the hotel. Can we go?" Sting pointed to a hallway on the far side of the room. "Aquarium" was printed in bold, golden letters of a long dark hallway. I glanced over at Laxus, who was talking to the receptionist, and back at Sting's beaming face and sparkling eyes. Who could say "no" to that face?

"Sure, Sting. Let's go."

Sting and I jumped as Laxus appeared out of nowhere with our room keys jingling in his pocket.

"Not so fast, Blondies. We're going to our room now," Laxus said with a serious tone, letting me know I was right. He had been listening the entire time with his dragon hearing. I watched as Sting stood up and pointed towards the aquarium hallway on the far side of the room..

"But the fishies are there." I internally winced. Laxus would not respond well to a demand from anyone, let alone a young child. I didn't want to look at Laxus, but it was like watching a train wreck. I couldn't look away. I saw the recognition of Sting's defiance streak through his eyes and then a sneer flew across his face.

"No means no," Sting. Now, let's go!" Laxus exclaimed while grabbing Stings hand.

Sting started to cry causing a scene, everyone stared .

"Lucy, help me out here please."

All of the sudden I could feel the gaze of Laxus and I were to go with Laxus , I would lose Sting's trust. One wrong move , and I could make this situation go from stares to whispers. Besides, I would've made it worse by going against Laxus without a reason.

"Umm, I kind of planned to go see the fishes too."

"Blondie, don't forget we're here for a job. Stay focused!"

"Don't forget-we're late because you like to throw people two miles past the train station, Laxus." I smartly retorted back to the giant blonde.

"Fine, have it your way. Sting, let's go look at the fishes."

Sting jetted of the minute Laxus agreed that he could go look at the fishes .

After we finally caught up with Sting,we noticed that he was so mesmerized by all the kinds of fishes that were there. Each second his face would press harder against the glass , and his smile would get bigger. It felt good to see that Sting was having the time of his life .

As of for Laxus, he started to have this weird purple aura coming out of him. If that wasn't his patience running out with Sting, it was something worse.

"Hey Sting, let's go take a nap together I'm tired."

"But the fishies, I want to get one for you mommy."

"I love Sting more than the fishies,so let's go to the room now Sting."

Whatever I just said must've calmed down the other residents of the hotel in awe and made Sting embarrassed. I mean he couldn't look me in the eye. But I couldn't blame him, there was a giant scary man glaring at the both of us. Finally after we made it to our room and Sting fell asleep, Laxus went over the details of the mission.

"So basically we're just looking for a pet named Kuro that teaches you magic based on how he feels at the moment?"

"Yes, and it's very important that you be nice to him."

"Why?"

"Because, it's known that he'll give you either magic powers or 40 years of bad luck."

"Well then" I said as a sudden chill ran down my spine."

"So put on your swimsuit because we're searching underwater for him."

"What about Sting?" I asked curiously.

"Shit! I forgot about that little guy."

"Guess I'll have to sit this one out I guess." I said with a fake smile.

"But then you don't meet Natsu then Lucy, is that okay with you?"

"My love life will be ruined then!" I said as I ran out the door with Sting on my back.

So far This mission about Kuro is making me nervous. Just one wrong move, and I could never be with Natsu . Or worse, I might be considered Juvia's life long love rival.

"Oi, Where are you going Blondie!?" Laxus said as he tried running after me.

"Swimsuit Store!" I yelled back towards him.

Laxus seemed to stop chasing me after I told him where I was going. I bet he felt embarrassed. But I'm not going to one that sells just female swimsuits;I gotta buy Sting one too. Come to think of it, Sting hasn't been acting right since the fish incident.

"Hey, is there something on your mind Sting?"

"My tummy hurts mommy."

"You must be hungry, let's go get you something to eat real quick."

Finally after we found a place to eat, I put Sting on my lap and watch as he demolish his burger with every bite he took. The more time I spend with this kid, the more I want to keep him for myself. I'd never think I would get attached to a kid if it wasn't my own. Maybe, just maybe I'll just take him for myself then.

"Sting, how do you feel about your new life?"

"I don't know." He said as he shrugged off and smiled like any other kid would.

" if you ever feel like you have no place to go, you can always come live with me you know."

"Ok!" Sting smiled as he grinned extra hard.

While we were walking back to the swimsuit store I start d to talk to Sting about what kind of swimming trunks he would want. He didn't seem to know what swimming trunks were so it made it harder to give the kid what he wants. Since I'm trying to secretly take him away from Laxus for myself without actually taking him. After we finally made it to the Swimsuit Store I noticed Laxus was standing there scaring every lady that came out the store. I forgot about the mission that we had to do, so I had to summon Cancer to do our hair,makeup, and give us a different scent so he couldn't sniff us out.

"Sting be really quiet now please."

" Ok!" He said with a determined face

Sting and I walked casually down the road to not look suspicious towards Laxus. Although, our disguise didn't last that long after Sting saw a white fish in the pond near in front of the store.

"Fishies!" Sting said with excitement.

"No Sting" I said telepathically while grabbing his hand, to prevent him from jumping in the pond.

Laxus started to walk towards us. Then the next thing I know he threw a bikini and swim trunks at my face.

"Both of you guys stop playing dress up and get ready for the mission." Laxus said in an angry tone."

"Okay." Me and Sting both said shivering with disappointment.

"Okay Sting let's go get dress."

"Wait you're not honestly going to get dressed with that kid are you?"

"Hehehe, don't tell me you're jealous of me daddy?"

"What are you saying, huh kid?!" Laxus yelled.

"I don't know, I just know you're jealous of me." Sting said trying to overcome his laughter.

"Shut up and let's all get dressed separately then, you little idiots!" I said as I punched both of their heads.

In the end we all decided to change once we got to the beach where Kuro was supposed to be located. Once we got there, I couldn't find Natsu or Happy anywhere. I couldn't wait to see Natsu, so we could fall in love and have the time of our lives together. Sadly, I'm stuck with a giant monster who somehow got an adorable kid, within a day.

I wish Natsu was here, it would be a lot more fun with him here.

"Oi, Blondie get dressed,we're about to go on the mission now."

Finally, I can meet Natsu.

Laxus P.O.V

Natsu,Natsu,Natsu is that all she ever thinks about? I mean seriously, does she even know that he probably doesn't even like her? I'm not trying to be mean but, if I were to get ignored on a daily basis,I would be like her. She needs someone better than that Flamehead. She needs someone like me. I mean she's like a sister to me,but she's not at the same , why is this girl messing with my head?! I don't know what it is about her, but it feels different from how I usually feel somehow. I don't hate, I'm just not used to it I guess. I wonder what's taking her so long for her to get changed? When I started walking towards the door I noticed that Sting was all alone.

"Sting, are you ok?"

Sting didn't reply matter of fact,he started crying.

" Sting, what happened?" I said while picking him up.

"Mommy is dead!" Sting cried pointing at the changing room they came from.

"What!?"

I rushed into the changing room Sting pointed at. The moment I walked in there was the moment I fell onto a soft,half naked girl. She wasn't dead! She was still changing! That lying bastard son of mine isn't what I thought he was. He's a little prankst-

"Kya, get off of me you perv!"

"Who are calling perv?"

"Get off of me now, before anyone else sees me!"

"Mommy, who're these guys?"

Me and Lucy both looked up to see Natsu and Happy.

" Hey Lucy, I didn't know you and Laxus had a kid."

" He's not my-"

Lucy stopped her sentence.

" He's not your what?"

"Never mind." Lucy said as a sudden aura surrounded her.

"Well, meet us at the smoothie stand so we can go over the plan for today guys."

"I didn't know Lucy had a kid." Natsu said to Happy.

"Me either"

As they both walked off Sting was snickering about how his little devious mission was accomplished until Lucy started crying.

That moment after Natsu and Happy walked away , was the first time I saw a girl cry . Her tears ran straight to the ground. Each of her sobs made it harder for her to stop crying and made me get up swifter , so I could comfort her. "Hey Lucy, I'm sorry that you didn't get to tell Natsu about the circumstances about with us . I'm really sorry, I'll clear this up somehow." I continued to try and comfort her until I felt a massive pain come upon my face. But before I could even look up, Lucy was gone .

Lucy's P.O.V

Why is everything bad happening to me today?! My life will be completely ruined due to this giant sack of muscle. How hard is it to get someone to fall in love with you? Kuro why would you freaking do this to me ?!


End file.
